Mob talker romance spinoff
by Whiskershin
Summary: When 3 friends meet many beautiful girls, mayhem is both unleashed and contained! Many new pople and many new adventures await! Rated M- for violence language and lemons. Note: This is a spin off of Sifter21's story. TheStormSeeker revised the first chap, and I thank him
1. Chapter 1: new friends?

**SHADOW POV**

I woke up in the middle of the night for the second time,like last night I left a note on my bed saying I went out for a little,so my friends pyro , arrow and dust wouldn't go on a mad search for me. I dressed casually like how i dress ( with dark black hoodie, dark blue jeans ,black sneakers,and I have dark brown messy medium long hair,I was a little white skinned but didn't matter to me) i made sure Andr hadn't waken up,so i slipped out of my room and house quietly.I walked outside noticing that there were many hostile mobs,avoiding them.

I walked about 40-50 blocks away to the nearby mountains where I liked to stare at the moon and wait 'till morning and looked up at the moon to see it was full,I stared at it in awe , thinking about later life,what the future will bring and how it will be, hoping it would not be anything bad but soon it started to drizzle,with that I ran as fast as I could.  
I made it to my cave/home entrance before the  
storm and barely wet because of the rain after that I had taken off my hoodie revealing my white t-shirt and was about to fall back asleep when i heard Andr saying "how long have you been gone and why do you leave?" I took a second or two before replying "well when I cant sleep i like to go to the nearby mountains and look up at the moon and wait till morning,but tonight it started drizzle" and with that i fell back asleep.

The following morning was almost like every other one we had breakfast,chowed down,and got ready for what we had in store for today,except we heard about a home nearby and I decided to go explore it and see what the fuss was about, me and Arrow walked over to a couple of mountains until we saw a house under the arches of a mountain and look to each other and walked closer."what do you think is gonna be there ?" arrow asked taking out his bow." I don't know, probably some hostile mobs and some loot and supplies." I replied to arrow knowing something could always  
go wrong.

I unsheathed my iron sword and readied my self to attack anything hostile ,but never found anything wrong, I told Arrow to search the house while I look around. He nodded. I looked around and saw some nether rack and found a small trail and followed it until I found a cave entrance which was dimly lit."hey I'm gonna check this cave out"I yelled to Arrow,hoping he heard me.I walked close until I found a perfect stone wall with a lever and flipped the lever,two pistons open up,revealing a nether portal.

Quickly looking through my bag, I assured I had enough food and tools before entering the soon as I was through I felt nauseous, I never liked going through the portal due to the fact it made me feel sick.I took a minute to recover,got back to my normal self explored a little and found a house made of nether rack,cobblestone and obsidian.I walked cautiously toward it to see there was nothing in there then left.

I saw a couple of zombie pig men and decided to kill them for their gold nuggets  
as soon as I snuck up behind them there was a holding chamber,i killed the zombie pigmen with a couple of slashes from my iron sword.I walked closer to the holding chamber and saw to people holding each other,one male blonde around 17 and his clothes were a little scorched,the other , a blonde female wearing a beach dressing and had some gold-like armor on her legs and arms with little rods reminded me of a blaze but it didn't matter.I opened the door to see the male try and swing at me before I barely dodged it and said out loud "hey im not gonna hurt you!" To my luck he trusted me I asked him who he was all he said was "Frost" and he continued walking I asked frost who his friend looked left and right and said silently " don't tell anyone but she is a blaze,her name is Blazette". This quickly reminded me of Andr and how she was an enderman.I said "it's all right your secrets safe with me". We started walking and Frost signaled Blazette to follow.

"Hello" I said with a normal tone.  
Frost asked who I was and I said "I'm Shadow" with a cheerful voice."Thanks for saving us." Frost said. "It's okay we've been getting bored of normal life anyways, we'd like to have a ne-" I was cut off by Frost who said "we? what do you mean 'we'?" Frost said with a hint of fear in his voice. "just some friends who I live with,well we live in separate houses but we live near each other."I said with a slightly calming voice. When we first approached the nether portal Frost started to look at it in relief and awe."we found your old house in the overworld" I told him.

It was then I heard a blaze and and turned to see an actual blaze. "Run !" I told Frost and Blazette I tried fighting off the blaze,soon a pair of zombie pigmen approached and hostile.I killed the zombie pigmen, but before I could turn to see if Frost and Blazette had made it through the nether portal,I was torched by the blaze and I felt a very painful burn. Trying to fight I got up and swung my sword at the blaze but was then hit in the chest with a blaze fireball and fell back in pain somewhat dropping my sword.

Frost had come to my aid and grabbed my sword and attacked the blaze, killed it and made sure I was alive,which I was.I tried walking but fell over. We got to the nether portal safely and i sent the two in first ,me last.

As soon as we was through I remembered Arrow was around and started calling for him which he replied, as soon as he replied, I yelled "don't attack! they're friendly!" He didn't know what I meant but came to me and he saw Blazette and Frost and was ready to attack."don't!" I screamed at arrow,feeling pain in my body due to the burns. He asked me who they were and I told him "they were trapped in the nether."

Arrow and Frost soon carried me back home which was a 30-40 minute walk. As soon as i got home I signaled for took a couple of minutes to reply. "I need help!" I screamed, a hint of pain in my voice. He ran outside to see what's happening and I said "I was badly burnt in the nether can i get some help?"

He nodded. We went into his lab but before saying that I told Arrow to make them a small house which he did in and hour. I heard the door open to see Andr run down the stairs,fear in her eyes. "What happened?" she said sobbing a little " little incident in the nether ." I said to her she now sat in the bed next to me I saw Pyro( who wore a green beanie,dark hoodie,blue jeans,and his grey gloves he hid his dark brown hair and his glasses on, he was a little tan )I was glad to see him and I smiled a little.

My hoodie scorched a little with holes in it and my white shirt underneath was also burnt.I was given some sort of lotion. "rub it on your body once a day,for 3 weeks ,or until it runs out." Pyro said with a hint of sadness, but it wasn't anything he just hated seeing his friends get hurt. Pyro left the room, leaving me and andr and she looked very sad."It's okay, Pyro gave me this lotion ill be fine soon." I said trying to cheer her up. I took off my sweater and my shirt to put the lotion on ,I  
looked over to see a blushing Andr. I rubbed the lotion on my body and it felt cool against my scorched chest, it was late soon asked Andr if she wanted to stay,she said yes and then I kissed her and lied on one of the beds till we fell asleep.

**ANDR POV**

I woke up with the sound of Cupa waking up and realizing we where here. She then whispered to me with a slight giggle "Why is Shadow here, and why is he shirtless ?" "he was badly burnt in the nether and Pyro gave him a lotion to heal his burns." I said with a slight sadness "well,I hope he gets better soon." Cupa said before getting up,putting on her jacket and shorts and headed outside. "get well soon." I said to a sleeping shadow.I walked up the stairs to to go outside.

I saw Dust (who was wearing a blue t-shirt,pants, and a hat ,he was white skinned and had dark blonde long hair) I said hello and he asked "heya Andr,where's Shadow?" I replied saying" in pyro's lab healing his burns."

I soon walked over to meet our new guests who lived in houses close to each other. I knocked on the door and waited for an answer. Seconds later the door opened up, revealing Frost who seems to had just waken up he still had his scorched clothes,but Arrow had given him a green hoodie ( camouflage patterns),purple jeans, and black sneakers (like every one else except me,Cupa, and Yurei).

"I don't believe we've met." frost saying to me" Oh, I'm Andr"i said politely. "well ,I'm Frost ,and your name,sounds a little like ender, though im not trying to be rude" he said with a hint of curiosity in his voice. I started to look scared and he said" why are you scared ?" "its nothing ,i jus-" Frost then said " you're an enderman! " I then cowered and said "please don't hurt me ! Ive done nothing to hurt you!" Frost replied "Its okay my friend here ,Blazette, is a blaze your secrets safe with me." he said in a strong voice that instantly made me know he wasn't lie-ing.

I walked home in about an hour, to see how Shadow was doing,but was stopped by Arrow who asked" how's Shadow doing?" With a couple of seconds I replied "actually, im going to check on him now." We walked to Pyro's lab but he said he can't have anyone inside at this time so Arrow went home and I went to Shadow's cave home.

The obsidian walls 5 blocks high and I went to my bed laid down and fell the morning i woke up to the sound of Pyro's voice on the surface,with that I dressed and went outside to say hello to Pyro but he was no where to be seen.

I looked around for some one when I thought I saw Dust.I waved waved back I approached him."where is everyone?" i asked him "well they went out for food,and I'm off to see what's in store from the nether ,maybe some goods I can sell" Dust replied "well wheres Cupa and Yurei?" I asked "probably in there homes" replied Dust with a hint of sarcasm. "Bye " I said to him waved back and walked towards his home.

I walked to Arrow's tree, knocked on the door to see Yurei answer."Morning Yurei" I said in happiness and joy because she was home."morning Andr" she replied."have you seen Shadow around?" I asked "no he's probably still in the lab." Yurei replied. I walked away waving bye to Yurei and headed to Pyro's lab.

I knocked on the door and saw cupa answer. "morning Cupa." I said in a happy voice  
"oh, morning Andr, I guess your here to see Shadow?" she said teasing me a little, and let me in and ran into Pyro's lab to see that Shadow wasn't there and looked around until I thought.I walked to the bathroom to hear Shadow in the shower taking a bath.

I opened the door, I guess he heard me because he said out loud "Cupa is that you? I told you to leave me alone in here." I heard water and saw the shower curtains open up revealing a head."Andr? Why are you here? how'd you get in here?...it was Cupa wasn't it " I giggled a little at his expressions."please Andr, I'm taking a shower this is really weird." Shadow said in embarrassment."sure are taking along time in there Andr!" Cupa said trying to tease me. "sorry Shadow."

I walked out ,my face blushing of then started to tease me saying that I liked him and what not." no I don't!" I then whispered " hes a human where mobs, remember?" Cupa then nodded and said one last thing about me liking him before walking off...


	2. Chapter 2: things going down

**DUST POV**

3 weeks had gone by and Shadow was recovering well. I walked outside to head over and see Shadow right now. A thirty minute walk from my underwater home, through the forest,and then his house, with the three others.I walked over ,but I felt a strange presence .I quickly started to run. Once out in the open turned and saw no one. "WHO ARE YOU!" I yelled out loud, not knowing Blazette had just seen me screaming at nothing."what are you doing Dust?" She asked with a hint of fear in her voice. "I-I just feel something off, like something is behind me and after me. I'm sorry." I replied in a worry-some tone."well bye ,see ya later" I said walking off. Blazette waved bye and walked to her home which was about like 5 minutes away.

I walked towards Shadow's house. These passing weeks,after healing, he had made a piston wall/door in his cave/home entrance.I pressed a button signaling two note blocks to make like a door bell sound. Shadow answered it happily." Hey Dust, how's it going?" he asked me.  
" nothing new ,might head to the nether for some goods for my cart."I replied looking around his cave and seeing the front of his home which was made of obsidian."well I hope you don't get hurt in there." Shadow said with a slight sense of pain,from his last injuries."what's it like in the nether?" I asked because I didn't know what the nether is like.

"Its a never ending pit of burning. Creatures known as zombie pigmen roam the floors while the fearsome ghasts fly up ahead. The floors, Mountains, and walls and what not are made of nether rack, some thing that never stops burning. Soul sand is a substance found in the nether. it will slow you down and faces may be seen on it. A bright stone in the nether,called glowstone is seen on the ceilings of the nether, though it may not seem useful, its very useful for many ,similar to slimes, roam around. They are known as magma cubes. But do not fear take a potion of fire resistance."

When Shadow had finished describing the nether I was almost half asleep. I reassured my self in time,took the potion and left for the nether.I had gotten food,weapons,pickaxes and bows for this trip.I walked to the portal which was about a twenty minute walk before I was stopped by Pyro,who greeted me and said " Hey try not to get burnt in the nether." I said I wasn't gonna get burnt and left off to the nether. Shadow was right. Going through the portal made you feel sick.I quickly recovered and searched around. I thought to myself "my gosh! this isn't what i expected!"

I looked around frantically seeing this burning lifeless pit,and seeing those trapped in soul sand. I quickly mined the soul sand. It didn't help. I decided to get more and ran into this 'nether rack' and mined it with my pickaxe ,due to the fact it mined faster. I walked around and searched for life and saw some one. I walked up to it to find out it was a rotting pig. "AAHH!" I jumped back and hit it with my stone sword. I heard it cry out and more appeared from behind it. I attacked the creatures, killing them.I heard a voice,female,around 20.

I walked over to see a lady in a bikini,red hair and had a dark red hat, and had pinkish skin. She turned and saw me,and almost hit me with her fists. I kept dodging and jumping back until I hit a wall."who are you,and why do you approach on my lands!" In anger she grabbed a zombie pigman's sword and held it to my throat. Before I could fight back, she put a gash in my other arm causing me to drop my stone sword."WHO ARE YOU!" she screamed again. "I'm not important go ahead and kill me! "with that i was thrown to the ground and

I pulled out my other sword and attacked, breaking her sword she said "fine, you win." with disappointment in her voice."who am I? Im Dust and I meant no harm!" I seemed to yell a little. "And who might you be?" I said making a make-shift bandage" im Jennifer" ( it's not the official name but it's the only one I found) She said replying "Now kill me.." she said. Not a single cut on her body. "no you can live" I said walking away.  
" no! wait!" she said.

I turned and saw her getting up and walking closer to me." I want to go with you,Dust" I didn't like this alot, but I felt least I can do. "where? the nether isn't a good place to explo-"I was interrupted by Jennifer." The overworld!" she said in excitement." okay but don't get any sneaky ideas." I said. We walked over to the portal which was just around the corner.

I saw that Jennifer was excited to see a nether portal.I sent her through first. Me quickly after. We walked around Shadow,Pyro,Arrow,and Frost's houses. We walked off and headed for my house. Soon I was stopped by Shadow. I almost attacked him because he startled me. "Who's this we have here?" Shadow asked looking at Jennifer "Im Jennifer!" she said pointing her hand out to shake Shadow's."I'm Shadow, I see you've already met Dust, here." He then scooted closer to me whispering."Hey you two gotta keep it clean,this one is fine." He said joking and heading off to his home "well good bye and take care!" he yelled and walked off. After about 30 minutes of walking Jennifer broke the silence. "hey Dust, can I tell you something?" I replied " okay I'm fine with whatever you have to say."A minute or two went by. "Never mind, I'll tell you later" she said with slight fear in her voice. We got to my house safely. The night had fallen already. I fixed a bed for Jennifer and put it near mine. "good night." I said smiling then drifted off to sleep.

**SHADOW POV**

It was the middle of the night. I hadn't gotten any sleep at all. Tomorrow was Wednesday and that was my time to go hunting for food and what-not. Andr had awoken from her sleep and had asked me whats wrong. "Nothing. I just feel a strange presence." I replied with a hint of confusion and fear in my voice. "It's okay, sleep." Andr said, kissing me and looking me in my silver eyes. We then went back to sleep. I felt a little comfort and fell asleep.

In the morning I gathered my stuff I needed for hunting and left Andr with a iron sword and said" keep your self safe with this in case any thing happens. I hugged Andr and left. I walked to the forest about 40 blocks away. Arrow preferred the forest closer, but I chose one farther.

I had brought down about 6 pigs, 7 chicken ,and 12 cows which resulted in 7 leather, 9 raw beef, 5 feathers, 7 chicken, and 9 raw pork. I then proceeded on my way home. I smelt burning and thought some thing bad was happening. I left a trail of torches and ran towards the fire and found a burning shack and a man with a cowl and hood. I looked closely and saw some one was with the man. I walked a little closer and noticed it was Andr, and she was tied up." Im gonna rape you, you little treat!" With that I felt a fire of hatred and vengance fill me up on the inside.

I followed behind and they stopped in the middle of the woods near my torches. I was in a tree watching from above waiting to strike when he started to un-zip her jacket. Andr's hands were tied and she had no way to fight back. I was pissed. I jumped from the tree stabbing him and pouncing him. I soon looked him in his green eyes, he looked in my silver eyes with a scar on my right. My sword impaled into him, sunk my teeth into him. Earlier in my life, I shortened my front teeth and bottom teeth, so my canines where the sharpest and longest. While my teeth where in his neck making him feel pain. I then removed my teeth from his neck and then placed them into his arm ripping a chunk of flesh from his arm. I proceeded to eat the raw  
human flesh.

It is things like this that make me mad, usually I would have just stabbed him and leave him to die. In this case he was going to rape the one I loved. I removed my sword from his body and put it against his neck and whispered loud enough for him to hear " who ever sent you, may this be a warning." I cut his throat making him choke and gag until he then went lifeless I grabbed his arm and set his corpse on fire. I went over to a sobbing Andr. I cleaned the blood on my face. there was still a little blood left on my face. I picked up Andr and kissed her and said with a calming voice " It's okay, I took care of him. I will never let it happen again." I carried her home and placed her on my bed and I stood guard for the rest of the night protecting her from anything...


	3. Chapter 3: backstory and revenge? oh my!

**DUST POV**

It was night. The moon was shining, Campfire burning and all of my friends Shadow, Andr, Arrow, Yurei, Pyro, Cupa, Frost, Blazette, and Jennifer. No one really knew about me or about where I came from. Thats why we were gathered here tonight. Story telling campfire. I started to speak.  
"well long ago,I lived in a small nice little village with other people. I was good friends with most of the people. One man's name was Spark. He raised me as a kid because I was an orphan child. I learned how to craft and build,which was the basic stuff. Later when i was 13 I learned how to fight and became a miner. I brought back many great resources such as iron,coal,redstone, diamonds occasionally, and a lot of gold." I looked to see my friends, who seemed very interested in my back story. I continued with. "I was a top notch miner and many workers with me. We lost a couple of people when hostile mobs where in caves and what-not. When I turned fourteen, I faced a REAL challenge. My village was being over-run by knights. The

iron golems where helpful, but against guards that numbered in the 100's they seemed to die quickly. I witnessed the murder of my step dad ,Spark. I then left from there as fast as I could, taking my merchant cart and alot of gold with me. Ever since then I've been wandering around aimlessly feeling something strange .

I was wandering until I saw a some blonde male with a sword attack someone. later I followed that person to find out it was Cupa who was slashed, with Andr and Yurei supporting her. In the following week I approached Shadow's house in search of minerals, but instead I found his home. I knocked on his door. He answered with caution and asked 'who are you?'. with that I ended up here, becoming a good friend of his. "

I was finally done talking.I looked around and saw Blazette and Frost walk off to their home, both kissing. Andr tapped me on the shoulder then asked. "why didn't you help us when Cupa was attacked?" I then replied saying. " well I didn't know who you where or why you were injured by the man." Andr looked and then looked at Shadow, who had whispered something to her to make her giggle a little.

We walked to our homes. Me and Jennifer took the long way was very silent. Jennifer broke the silence with. "why didn't you kill me, back in the nether?" I looked at her and replied saying " why would I hurt you? you probably had mistaken me for someone against you. People make mistakes you know." Jennifer them went up to me and kissed me, full on the lips. I felt the heat of her body and her tongue in my mouth. After a minute she pulled away, blushing. I hugged her and kissed her.

We then proceeded to my home and when we got there we slept. In the morning i woke up to Jennifer on me. "woah..." I said in surprise . She then started to kiss me. We sat there for a while kissing each other, feeling each others heat on one another. We broke away. I got out of bed, walked to the kitchen and cooked some breakfast. Me and Jennifer ate eggs, bread, and drank milk.

I walked to my room and in shock saw that Jennifer had been undressing to put another pair of clothes. She noticed me but didn't care. I was blushing very deeply to see Jennifer naked in my room. I quickly got my pants and I walked out. After dressing we went outside for a walk.

I headed for Shadow's house and walked through a forest. I looked around and noticed a unusual amount of slaughter. There were severed limbs of animals. A truly gruesome sight. I started to sprint. In about a couple of minutes if found out it wasn't real and only a hallucination.

I walked to Pyro's home and knocked on the door. "Hey Dust!" Pyro said opening the door. "Hey Pyro,can you help me?" I asked "what do you need?" Pyro replied " I've been experiencing weird things lately, such as hallucinations and what-not." I said in fear. " Think you may be traumatized from a past event." Pyro said." What happened to you in your past?" I then replied to pyro saying " my family,or what was my family, was killed." I took a deep breath and started talking again, this time a little more sadly."I watched as my good friends were burned,burned to ashes.I watched as the love of my life,raped and killed, in front of me." I was starting to cry a little now."Every thing and everyone I held dear...gone. The only thing I managed to save was my cart..." I started screaming in rage. "Why ! Who where they! I must find and kill them!" Pyro then tried to calm me down. I simply replied to his efforts with a punch in the gut.

I stormed off out of Pyro's home and headed for the nearest village. About a 5 minutes walk. I was at a nearby village, guards at the entrance. Much resembling the guards from my memory. I charged towards them, killing one, and then stabbing the other repeatedly. One guard signaled another to attack. They charged me with arrows.

I simply dodged them and started to attack them, ruthlessly. Once the guards were down I made sure there was one survivor or a wounded guard and went up to him. "who do you serve?!" I asked in rage "Nothing of importance, you beast!" I then slit the guard's throat and swiftly went for the others. About a 7 minute raid I walked out of the now burning village with a couple of arrows in my arm and wounded a bit.

I walked towards my home, when suddenly I heard a familiar voice turned and saw my love. I then started to run towards her. As soon as I reached her, she had faded away, another hallucination. I hit my self in the head and ran home, making sure no guards pursued me. I opened my door and saw Jennifer who greeted me with." Oh my god! what happened!" She had seen the blood on my face and clothes. "revenge..." I replied. "what did you do!" I soon replied with "there was a village not too far...was" I walked off into the darkness, unclothed, then slept. Some thing didn't feel right.

I got up and saw the love of my life sleeping next to me. She then melted into something un-explainable. The walls of my house were closing in on me.I ran to see Jennifer on the floor, lifeless. "NO! NOOO!" I got out of bed screaming. I was panting then noticed it was only a dream. I got up and saw Jennifer who was scared of me." I'm sorry, I had a wild dream...that I lost some one important to me...not being specific though."She then relaxed a little to know what was going on. "If anything were to happen to you, Im going down with you."I said with a hint of sadness in my voice.I tried falling back asleep. In the morning I was thinking about sending myself to the nether.

I walked out of my house to be pounced by Shadow, who was wearing his black hood with a face mask. His silver eyes staring into my blue eyes." your coming with me!" Soon Arrow and Pyro approached looking the same. I was dragged to Pyro's lab and strained in a chair. "Why did you do it!?" Shadow had screamed at me. He then got a warm blaze rod from a chest. "answer me or were gonna have to burn you!" he then barely placed it on my face. I then replied with " How would you like it if they burned every one and everything you ever loved?" Shadow stood  
there for a second, fear in his eyes. He then stepped back. "My god... I-I never knew. I'm so sorry." He opened his jacket and revealed his chest a little and said "I'm sorry, I deserve this". He then placed the scorching blaze rod on his skin. He then screamed in pain a little. As soon as he was done he dropped the rod on the iron floor. He fell back a little. "Like I said, I deserved that." He then let me free and we all left. As soon as we left , I turned and saw Cupa enter the lab.I then got home and started to hurt my self, with what ever I could find. Jennifer was scared and sad to see me in pain. After that day, my revenge had been full filled...for now...

**ARROW POV**

I walked outside Pyro's house. I thought to myself 'what the fuck! Why did Shadow do that to himself!' I walked towards my house. Flipped the switch and opened two pistons,moving raw logs out of my way,closed them from the inside, and climbed up my ladders. I walked out to see Yurei had been waiting for me.. impatiently. " what did you guys do to Dust?" I replied with " nothing...Shadow placed a blaze rod on himself for being wrong and hurting Dust." I looked over to see Yurei a little shocked. "Are they alright?" I replied with "well Shadow is burnt again, but only on the chest ,and Dust was injured by arrows of unknown origin... and by Shadow's fist ."

I walked off to bed and was followed by Yurei. We both fell asleep the morning I woke up,cooked breakfast, and went to see Shadow and Andr. I opened the piston door. I walked over to Shadow's, door which was open. I walked in to see Andr on top of Shadow, kissing him. Without a sound, I ran out as fast as I could because I knew that was personal affair.

Later I spoke to Dust, who was heading home to tend on his wheat and chicken farm. "what do ya need?" Dust asked in a shameful voice. " Were terribly sorry for trying to interrogate you...I didn't know that had happened to you..." I replied and walked off to Shadow's house again.

I reached the door and knocked, so he heard me, in case he was doing some ' dirty work' .He yelled " I'll be there in a minute." Soon after Shadow appeared. "Hey Arrow!" he seemed to yell in excitement. "Hey Shadow, how's the burn?" Andr then popped from behind and approached, without Shadow noticing. "well my burn... I don't know. lets see it!" With that he removed his sweater and pulled up his shirt revealing what looked like a pole shape on his body. "I'll be back im gonna put cream on this."

He walked off and then Andr walked up to me and immediately asked "how's Yurei?" "oh you know,same old same old"I replied. "Well im off to go clean my house. Tell Shadow I said bye." I walked and waved,turned , and saw Shadow was again, kissing Andr. I thought it was a little cute.

I walked home and opened my door. I walked up the stairs and noticed something. A silver shirt lay on my table. I walked around and cleaned until I turned and saw Yurei, who was getting ready for bed. I looked outside and noticed the sunset. I spoke "hey Yurei, I saw something really weird today." She looked back and asked " what did you see?" I replied with " this is between you and me, but I saw Shadow and Andr making out." I soon started to blush a little because it was a minor invasion of privacy. " really!? wow... I knew they would like each other." We then headed off to bed. I took off my white sweater, hung it, wet my brownish-reddish hair and stared into the mirror for a little. My brown eyes fixed on a reflection of my pale face. I soon walked out and slept in my bed...


	4. Chapter 4: things will get dirty

**PYRO POV**

It was around noon when Shadow and I got back form our mining trip. Before the trip Shadow begged Arrow, who never went hunting due to the fact of the amount of food we already had, to keep Andr safe, for some reason. We came back with a haul of 3 64 stacks of cobblestone, round 76 iron ore, 20 gold ore , and some red stone dust. As we returned we ate some food. Pork chops to be exact. When we finished Shadow asked " thanks for the food bro." I then replied with" hey thanks for mining with me, now we have more iron to last... except the pickaxes we made." And with that we started to laugh. " aw man dude , these times are awesome. Hanging with my bro and eating a pork chop." I looked out my window, and noticed the moon was out. Shadow sighed. " Man this is awesome...well imma head back down in the mine,search for diamonds" Shadow said leaving me and heading to the mine we created.I then noticed that I smelled terrible. I then showered, dressed in my night clothes, checked on Cupa, and slept.

In the morning I cooked me and Cupa some eggs,steak , and got some milk fresh from a cow. We ate like kings and queens, even poked our pinkies out when drinking milk, looking like gentlemen. We laughed so hard and started joking around. "What an awesome morning!" Cupa exclaimed in excitement. " Many thanks to your cuisine...squire" Cupa said making another royal joke and we both laughed at it. We had a really good morning. I looked at my clock and it said the time was around noon. I went to see if Shadow was home. He was still mining in the mine we made. Andr, who was still with Arrow and Yurei, was worried about Shadow. "Are you sure he's fine?" she asked frantically " Don't worry Andr, he can handle himself...He's even proven it." I replied walking to Arrow's room, leaving Andr and Yurei in the living room. Turns out he was still sleeping in his bed. I walked out trying not to wake arrow up from his deep slumber. When i was out of the room I saw Andr worried again. I calmed her down and told her " just wait till he gets home, the longest he's had us wait was probably a week. Besides he is in a cave well known to us, already explored. nothing to worry about." I then thought to myself ' _well shit, he better get home soon, Andr misses him..'_ I heard a knock , opened the door, expecting to see Shadow, but it was Cupa...not what I was expecting but still makes me happy.

After a while of waiting, Frost shows up with Blazette. We heard them making out outside the door. Their intentions were to show up originally, but one of them wanted the other...When we opened the door Blazette was about to take her top off before she heard and saw the door open. "What the hell.. at this rate there's gonna be a party..." should I get some drinks?" I asked sarcastically. Cupa then joked with me and said " OH! lets get some music and loud noise to wake up Arrow!" Me, Andr , Cupa , and yurei started to laugh. The other two, Frost and blazette were just making out hardcore. I thought to my self '_ oh get a room you two_' I smiled a little at it.

Much later I noticed the moon was out. I stared at it in awe. Shadow loved staring at the moon. I walked home wondering where he was at this point in time. If he was safe, and sheltered...for the most if he was alive! We all hoped Shadow was safe, headed home and slept. Andr couldn't sleep at all, as she was with Cupa...who was sleeping.I thought to myself ' _poor her, having to wait for so long._' I gave Andr something to help her sleep. A medal Shadow had but never wore. It opened up revealing a photo if him in it. She loved it and held it close to her. later on she fell asleep, took time, but fell asleep. Later that night I had awoken from my slumber. I walked outside with a sword. Many nocturnal mobs roamed the plains and forests. I noticed the enderman in the corner of my eye and was gonna attack when suddenly I remembered Shadow saying this "_hey man , I this may be a lot to ask , but can you guys stop hunting endermen, unless they attack you just please don't kill them?_" I remembered that and walked back inside to bump into Cupa who was awake when suddenly she jumped into my arms because she noticed a cat. " GET THAT UNHOLY BEAST AWAY FROM ME!" she said , terror in her voice. I quickly got rid of the wild ocelot and asked " Why are you awake at this moment of time?" She looked me in the eyes, and said " I just couldn't sleep." I ended up making her something to drink that would help her sleep and she fell asleep fast.

I put on some armor and got some food and some potions. I walked outside to notice it was midnight. I had my map with me and started to explore around discovering new things like mountain ranges, villages that were untouched by man's destructive force so the squidwards were safe. I soon discovered other biomes such as, deserts, taiga , and once a jungle! Later i headed home, exhausted. with that I dressed into sleep wear and fell asleep.

In the morning I heard much commotion. Shadow had finally arrived home from his mining expedition. He had hauled around 3 64 stacks of iron, 5 64 stacks of coal, 19 diamonds, 120 redstone, 40 gold, and 64 lapis lazuli. He was dirty and had to shower and clean his clothes which meant he was gonna walk around in sweats and white shirt. Andr was REALLY happy to see him. Dust came by and announced " well damn, I thought he was gonna be lost down there and die..." Andr looked at Dust both a little scared and mad. Dust continued with" well guys its really been great knowing you and all but I'm leaving for some time and probably wont come back for a long time so..." with that Dust and Jennifer walked off into the distance.

**SHADOW POV**

******(** **probably** **a sex scene depends if** **I'm in the mood which** **I am most of the time** **;P** **)**

It was a Friday in which I returned from mining and what not. I smelled like death. I returned home, Andr followed behind, trying to block out the stench. I placed all my minerals in my chests, undressed and went into my bathroom and let the water run to get warm ( I installed a water heater with some nether rack and what not :P) I Had cleaned myself and removed the stench, drained the water and let it fill up again. I was gonna relax in the bath when suddenly I felt a body behind me and turned and saw Andr in my bathroom. She then started to kiss me and touch me in places, so sensational. Andr then proceeded to strip herself down and kiss me more. I was erect...and I was trying my best to stop it. She then proceeded to grind on me I felt her warm body...and she was wet. We then started to kiss, not holding back. We then proceeded to the shower. She couldn't stand to be in rain and oceans and rivers but this was a little different. I then started to massage her breasts. She moaned in pleasure. The warm water hitting our backs and us being on top of each other, I couldn't resist.

After the water was drained we then proceeded to our bedroom where we both laid down and started to kiss each other with joy. I then laid Andr down. I looked at her beautiful body then knelt forward to her womanly parts and started to lick her clitoris. She moaned deeply making me want her more than I already did. She told me to stop and in that instant I did. I laid down next to her when suddenly she sat on me, bouncing, I then felt something cold in her. I slid fingers into her, earning a loud moan of pleasure and took out what seemed to be a pearl." Look what I got" I said looking at her giving her a teasing look. Andr had gotten up and started to grind against me some more, in attempt to try and tease me. It worked and I was wanting her more and more every second.

I started to kiss Andr. after a while I made my way down and started to kiss her beautiful pale body. I then started to peck her breasts and nibbled on her nipples. I then said " enough...lets get this party started." I then placed her on top of me, jumping kind of motion. Her nails in my back, scratching. Andr was moaning loudly. I moved my hands down to her ass and held tightly. At that very moment, I came into her and she pulled away from me. After around 5 to 10 minutes she came back to me and placed her head on my crotch and started sucking. I felt so good. I then had Andr bend down and I licked her again. She had a big smile of pleasure on her face. I then flipped her, so she was on top of me, letting her do as she pleased. Andr started to kiss me again, and reached her hand down to my crotch. The feelings were great.

Later, after Andr had stopped we decided to go to sleep. With that after the second time I came into her, which she had been sucking my dick again, we went to sleep at midnight but before that I said one thing to Andr." I love you and want you to be with me forever " She replied to me with a good kiss. Off to sleep we go...

(** A.N. hey guys anthony here , thanks for reading my story. as you can tell this was probably my first sex scene so.. also don't judge me i'm still getting ideas and what not ,peace out guys**


	5. Chapter 5: the nether is never safe

**PYRO POV**

It has been a couple of days since Shadow returned from his mining expedition. Andr had missed him dearly for some reason unknown to us. With some of the gold Shadow mined up, he made a necklace out of it and an old enderpearl he had before the girls arrived. In turn Andr had one too. I walked out side my mountain home and noticed Cupa running around crazily. I thought to my self _' damn cats...' _

Walking out to save Cupa, I chucked the raw fish away from her so the wild ocelots would follow the fish. *sigh* I didn't notice Cupa running towards me. She then crashed into me , not knowing due to the fact she had been running aimlessly. She was on me in a VERY weird position. My face was very red. I noticed her face red too.

I looked out of the corner of my eye and noticed Shadow, with his new black hoodie which had enderman eyes on the top. Andr had made him that sweater when he returned from mining. Andr was behind him and had noticed Cupa on top of me. "Need some help there buddy?" He asked sarcastically. I couldn't help myself but blush at this moment. Cupa had then gotten off me, looking down at the ground awkwardly. I started chatting with Shadow when immediately he noticed some one in a hood and cowl. **  
**

I had gotten my armor on, sent the girls to safety, and was ready for what was coming. I signaled Arrow, who was in his tree, to ready his bow. Shadow was no were to be seen, which was good in this case. I readied myself with a potion of instant damage to attack. We then found out it was just a normal hunter. I worry about other people finding our location, and we are usually prepared for the worst.

We all returned home and I decided to head down to bedrock level to research more about the void and bedrock. While I was down there I heard the commotion of slimes roaming around. I was curious as to see if a slime could place itself back into a bigger slime. I conducted tests. Studied them and BRAVO! They could put themselves back together! I was about to head to the surface when I heard something...evil, like the presence of an evil nether demon.

I ran up the stairs as fast as I could , before hitting Shadow who was gonna notify me that he was heading to the nether with Andr for a week or two. I didn't mind. He left off to go pack items for him and Andr. I was gonna have Shadow hunt some wither skeletons for me, but I knew this was supposed to be a vacation.

**SHADOW POV**

I was so glad Pyro let us go to the nether for at least a week! I packed my clothes ( summer wear like shorts, t-shirts, ect.) I knew we might get lost in the nether so I made a small vacation home in the nether. I had gotten Andr's enderpearl necklace and enchanted it so it would tell if I was close or not and if I was alive. It would be a vivid blue if I was alive, and the blue would flash frequently or not if i was closer or farther. After enchanting it I gave it back to Andr to wear, my enderpearl necklace was doing the same. I was so happy. I then threw on some shorts and had taken off my shirt revealing scars from all the burns.

When we reached the nether we began to head to our vacation home there, complete with porch, food, entertainment, and some sunscreen ( fire resistance potion). I then noticed Andr taking off her clothes. I immediately blushed and looked away. It wasn't what it seemed like. She was just getting cooler clothes on so the heat wouldn't bother her much.

After about 4 days ( not sure how to tell in the nether just counted the time as it went by.) I began to explore leaving Andr to stay home with my diamond sword. I had taken the iron sword I had crafted recently. I walked around without my shirt and wearing only shorts, avoiding fire When suddenly , I was hit in the back of my head and fell unconscious.

**ANDR POV **

It had been a day or two since Shadow left. I was beginning to get worried. I started talking to myself. "Shit! shit! shit! He's not gonna return and I'm gonna lose the one I've loved...the one I've loved." I said to myself , tears rolling down my face. I then ran towards the direction of the nether portal to notify the I was through I was still in my bikini. I ran to Arrow's tree and as soon as he opened the door he blushed a little. " Arrow! Help Shadow is lost in the nether with only a sword!" Arrow then looked serious " Is he still alive?" He asked me worry in his eyes. I looked down to see my necklace and it was a very intense blue. He was still alive.

**PYRO POV**

I was walking up to my room to use the restroom. I had noticed Cupa's absence here. I opened the door and Standing in front of me, getting out of the shower, naked was Cupa. I was embarrassed upon looking at her beautiful pale body. I walked out as fast as I could. I felt her presence behind me. I turned to say I'm sorry, but was then cut off by her lips meeting mine. I thought to myself '_ my god _' I was surprised she would do this. My expectation was her screaming at me saying ' _what were you thinking you dirty perv! _'. Instead she was kissing me. She then got on top of my body, like the position earlier, and started to kiss me more elegantly. Her warm ,naked body on mine.

I looked at the time. The moon was out which signaled it was round 10 P.M. We continued holding each other until we were tired. Cupa got off me and started to lay down and sleep. nothing changed, she was still naked. I decided to turn off the lights and sleep... And sleep we did.

**SHADOW POV**

I woke up with my arms and legs restrained. My head hurt like a bitch! I looked around and noticed I was in a nether fortress. I heard a feminine voice , around her twenties talking to some one. Another female, who seemed like she was my age...17. She was wearing a pink beanie like hat on her right side of her face. The beanie had an eye sewn onto it. She was wearing a striped bikini with shorts. " Master the prisoner is awake." She said looking at me, worry in her eyes. The voice of the older sounding woman down the hall and I see what looks like yurei, but a little more tan, black hair, and instead of white clothing. Grey. " Why who are you?" She said looking me in the eyes. "W-What do you want..." I asked looking her in the silver eyes, that looked somewhat like mine.

After an hour she started cutting me with a stone sword. I looked at my body, around 15 slashes. Hurt like hell...or what not. I looked the crazy bitch in the eye " what the fuck do you want?" I said in a low tone of voice. She simply looked over at me and walker toward me with the stone sword, the tip covered in my blood. She began licking my blood, looking at me. " Oh its quite simple... your life. " I looked at her in shock and thought to myself '_aw god, this isn't gonna end well_' I looked up at her again "what are you?" She smirked at me and turned before saying. "Oh the infamous wither skeleton...Sasha ". My eyes widened at the words _wither skeleton_. I seemed to squirm a lot more now. " don't bother." she said walking closer to me.

"What else do you want from me? besides death." She seemed to jump at the question. She came up closer to me till she was literally on me." _you_" she whispered. I was very surprised at her wish. I was very uncomfortable with her. I already had Andr. I wouldn't want anyone else. She then began teasing me. I was trying to resist, but her body... I looked over to see the guard watching us.

"aw god no.." Sasha had her shirt off... and was still trying to seduce me. She came up closer and felt my blood covered chest. "You seem like a fine person" She said feeling my body " why wouldn't you want me?" Sasha had then put her entire body against me,trying to get me to have an erection. She was still cutting me with the stone sword... '_shit! , if I don't do this , she's gonna end up killing me_'. I sat for a moment before saying. "Fine...I-I give in..." Sasha's eyes widened. "great" she said taking off her bra. Pushing herself against me , again , She places her hand on my crotch. She smiled with joy and craziness. She was placing her breasts against me and sometimes, in my face. There was no way I couldn't go erect. Sasha felt my crotch again, and felt something hard. "excellent" She whispered, her face close to mine.

After about 5 minutes, she was completely nude. Soon I too will be. She came up to me and immediately threw her hand in my pants feeling me. I then noticed the guard watching in horror. She looked me in the eyes and immediately looked down in shyness. Sasha had already pulled down my shorts and boxers. She lifted the table like platform that I was tied to. " This is gonna be a good one." she said examining my cock.'_no please jus-just no! _' thought to myself. She placed herself on top of me, laying on me. She started and was sinking her nails into my arms in pleasure. Sasha then proceeded to lay on me while still moving on my cock. She was moaning loudly, almost screaming in pleasure.

After a couple more minutes I came into her. Sasha's face smiling , panting with pleasure. " I would let you go, but then I'd miss you" she said with a sadistic look in her eyes. Sasha then reached for the stone sword, cutting me over and over again. waiting until she could have more sex...

**PYRO POV  
**

The morning we woke up, Cupa put on some clothes, went up to me, and kissed me on the cheek. I was gonna head to the nether to help Shadow, who was stranded. I readied myself with fire resistance potions ,healing ,swiftness, and instant damage. I also packed more food, in case Shadow was starving. Into the nether we go!...After arriving I searched most of it. I knew there was a nether fortress nearby, but couldn't find it. ' _shit man, I need to find Shadow_'.

**SHADOW POV**

Sasha has been having sex with me for around 20-30 minutes. I thought death would be a better punishment. After a while, Sasha was crying from the feelings of pleasure. " I did what you pleased, now set me free." I said, almost crying out in pleasure. " oh we'll see about that." she said giving me a seductive look. "AAHH SHIT!" She impaled me with a dagger. I was about to cry. Being raped, stuck in hell, a dagger impaled into me, mostly because I didn't have Andr and was gonna die here. Before setting me free she started moving her hand up and down on my dick, she also began sucking it. After a moment I ejaculated, looked up, and saw that there was semen on her face. Sasha licked her lips gladly. I was about to faint due to blood loss. She knew it too. That's when she let my arms free, but I was too flimsy, too weak I barely managed to put my shorts up. I tried walking out of here but Sasha grabbed me and kissed me. And to torture even more, she started poking my slashes with her fingers. " y-you crazy bastard" I managed to speak. She then made her wrist bleed, made on of my slashes bleed and swiftly place the two on each other mixing our blood. Everything went black.

**PYRO POV **

After searching for about an hour I found the nether fortress and located Shadow. He was on the ground, not sure if he was dead. I checked his pulse and he was alive,barely alive to be exact. I made him drink the potion of instant health. He was more lively, but still fainted. I carried him over my shoulder and took him home " The fuck happened to you?" I whispered, examining his slashes. We went back home...

**( A.N. hey guys anthony here... ya kinda creepy chapter but I had some ideas from a friend. I'd like to thanks sifter21 for coming up with the original story idea and the name " Sasha" for the wither skeleton...I hope you enjoyed and im gonna revise my first 3 chapters later so..peace!)**


	6. Chapter 6: This place is getting crowded

**PYRO POV**

As soon as me and Shadow returned home, I set him down in my lab looked at his wounds. '_ Who the fuck would do this?_' I thought to myself. I started to clean his wounds with alcohol pads. Shadow shot up fast, from the sting of alcohol. "deja vu huh?" I whispered to myself. Shadow started coughing up blood. My eyes widened. I saw a dagger impaled into him and I carefully removed it, examining it. It didn't look anything like our daggers, that shadow usually makes. I left it on the table next to me. When Shadow looked up at me. "what happened" I asked. He looked off into space, waited, before saying "Please don't tell Andr." He looked sad and terrified. " I won't, now please. Tell me." I replied to him. "I-I was...r-raped and tortured." He said looking like he was about to cry. Knowing him, he usually doesn't cry due to how hard his past was. It must have been really bad. "Who did it?" I asked him. "It was a w-wither skeleton n-named-" and with that he fainted. I examined the dagger more, wondering where he got this dagger form. I walked up to take it to my enchanting room. I heard a crash from downstairs in my lab. Shadow was no were to be seen. I looked around and noticed blood on the floor and I followed the blood trail.

I caught Shadow and he was kicking and screaming like a five year old " NO PLEASE GET ME OUT OF HERE! LET ME GO!" I splashed cold water on his face and He snapped out of his insanity. I carried him back to the lab beds I had down stairs. " sleep my brother." I whispered to him. Soon he fell asleep. I walked to shadow's cave home, knocked, and asked Andr if she wanted to stay the night, knowing she had really liked Shadow. "YES!" She screamed in joy. We walked back, And i led her down into the labs. She laid down next to him and I walked into my room, greeting and kissing Cupa. '_ wait a minute! they are alone in the dark! they better not be having sex!_' I walked out of my room to check on the two. Knowing Shadow, he was still a virgin,wanting sex (_Or so he thought_). They were both sound asleep. Soon I was too.

**ARROW POV**

I had gotten home from trading with the villagers ( I would call them Squidwards) at the village Pyro discovered. I had around 20 emeralds. I walked into my house with complete silence. I walked into my living room and noticed Yurei's clothes on the table. I assumed she was sleeping. I walked into my room and was getting ready for sleep when I turned around and noticed Yurei pleasuring herself. My nose was literally about to explode with blood. She looked at me in embarrassment. She had gotten mad and started yelling.I fainted. I woke up when I felt a hard slap on my face. " AHH FUCK!" I shot up and noticed Yurei was covering herself. "What the fuck were you doing you perv!"I looked at Yurei, who's face was red,was looking down at me, covering her body. I simply replied with ' Look , I'm sorry I walked in on you doing...this, but I didn't know you were here." She looked up realizing that she was mad at me for something I wasn't guilty for. She then whispered " I'm sorry Arrow." With that she hugged me. I was blushing. She got up and walked into the bathroom to change into night wear. When I readied for bed and got in. I heard Yurei walk in and she got in with me and cuddled with me and we fell asleep.

In the morning I heard about Shadow returning from the nether with various injuries. With the potions Pyro gave him, he healed pretty quickly. I met up with him in the morning. Like usual, he gave Andr his diamond sword to protect herself and told her to stay at Pyro's house. We were gonna search for a strong hold and other underground structures.

**SHADOW POV**

Well we were finally searching for underground structures again. I had with me two 64 stacks of torches, a 64 stack of wood planks, 3 iron pickaxes, and my watch ( a clock but covered in silver with some chain connecting it around my wrist). Arrow had packed some pickaxes, food, and weapons. As soon as we entered a cave we had already found a deep tunnel. We followed it until we saw light in the distance. I ran towards it hoping. We found an abandoned mineshaft. It wasn't till after 10 minutes of exploring the caves near the mineshaft I heard crying. I walked towards the sound and found someone. It was a 15 year old girl in a grey long sleeve shirt with black stripes and had the same thing for her pants...She had red eyes with little red beads in her purple hair.

I put my hand out to her. She looked up, grabbed my hand, and I pulled her up. " Are you lost? Do you need help.?" I asked her. The girl sniffled and said" I was b-being c-chased by zombies." She said." It's okay, you'll be safe with us " I said to the girl, trying to comfort her. I looked down at her and she was hungry. " Arrow! We need food over here!" I screamed to him. When he arrived he looked at the girl and asked " Who's this we have here?" I looked at Arrow and sad " I don't know, but she needs food." Arrow took a pork chop out of his bag and handed it to the girl. She ate it as fast as she could. When she was done she looked up at me and said " Thank you kind friends." I looked at her and asked "Do you need a home or somewhere to stay?" I looked down at her. She got up and hugged me and Arrow. " Thank you both...so much." Me and Arrow led the girl back to the surface. " What's your name?" I asked her. She looked up at me and said " I'm lizeth." I replied, looking back to her " I'm Shadow, and that's -" She cut me off saying " Arrow...I heard you scream his name..." I laughed on the inside.

As soon as we made it to the surface me and Arrow argued over who Lizeth was gonna live with. Pyro broke the tie and said she was staying with me...I showed her to my house. " Shadow, who's this?" Andr asked looking at me weird. " Don't worry, she's just a roommate, I would never cheat on you." I said, pulling Andr into a kiss.

**( A.N. Hey guys, Anthony here, most of the ideas I have in the story came up from either me or sifter21 (original owner of the story I'm more of a spin-off) I thank him for the name of the spider,the spider and much more, hope you guys enjoyed this story and have a wonderful day.**


	7. Chapter 7: children!

**ANDR POV**

It was January , 19th, year xxxx. I was in bed with Shadow. We were about to have sex again, and both of us had our clothes off. I whispered to Shadow, " You won't believe this.." He then looked up at me, kissed me, and asked, "what is it, beautiful?" I kissed his cheek and said. "I'm pregnant..."

After a couple months I had noticed there was a change in me... Even Shadow noticed. Me and Shadow wanted to keep it secret until our child was born. It was excruciatingly painful to give birth to our child, but after an hour or so our child was out. The funny thing was, she looked a lot older than a normal. She had more ender than me, I grew at human rate. As for our daughter, she aged faster. She looked like she was at least 4-5.

"What should we name her?" Shadow asked, after kissing me on the cheek. " I don't know." I said. I looked at Shadow, who was pretending to stroke a beard. He shot up saying " Oh I know! How about...Angel?" I shook my head no. It wasn't until another 15 minutes I said " Well, I'm guessing her new name is Angel." I didn't mind our daughter having that name. Our daughter had blonde hair, purple eyes, and pale skin. All in all she was beautiful. " She has your eyes." Shadow said looking at me and back at her.

**PYRO POV**

I was excited to see Shadow and Andr's baby. I walked down into their house and noticed the door was locked. I knocked on the door and I waited for them. Shadow opened the door for me and I looked behind Shadow and saw Andr with the most beautiful baby ever.

I was walking up to Andr, before Shadow asked," Do me a favor and keep this secret?" I thought to myself. ' _Why does he want this secret? It's a beautiful kid _' I looked up at Shadow and said, " Sure, but everyone is gonna find out eventually." Shadow kissed Andr on the lips for a couple of seconds before saying. " I'm gonna try to be the BEST father I can!" Andr giggled at him and his "heroism". I walked out and saw Lizeth, coming home from a walk in the woods. "Well hey Pyro, how's your day." I looked down at her and smiled. " It's been a great day.

**FROST POV**

I woke up with the sound of Blazette waking up from last night. I rubbed my head and messy hair saying " that was a crazy night...never drinking again." Of course I was still gonna drink some more alcohol and vodka, but hey, no one is stopping me. I walked to my kitchen and kissed Blazette on the cheek. " Morning, sexy" I said to her. She smiled and kissed me on the cheek. " How did you sleep?" I slapped her ass, she jumped and I replied with " Like a baby, damn alcohol is too strong."

I walked outside and saw Shadow with Pyro. " Hey guys, how you doing?" I walked up to them and only heard Shadow say " I'm guessing I am gonna be forced to stay home with Andr and raise her..." Pyro looked to me. " Hey, I was just about to ask you, what do you and Blazette do the entire time? I never see you outside..." I looked at him and smiled. "Shadow, you remember when you first found us? Well we had been going out and well...and no! I did not have sex with her the entire time!" Shadow started laughing and I blushed a little.

**PYRO POV**

Well I was in my lab, doing some research on a blood sample from Andr and Shadow. I found out their kid would age not every year, but every four months! It was astounding! I was walking upstairs and saw Cupa. " Hi Pyro!" She said to me, almost yelling, she then covered her mouth and said " woops, too loud!" I laughed a bit and said. "Hi Cupa, what you been up to?" She came up to me, kissed me and said "I've been bored." I was wondering if it was okay to tell her. " H-hey Cupa? Can I tell you something? And keep it secret please." She nodded at me withcuriosity. "W-well Andr a-and Shadow...they have a...daughter." Cupa then squealed in joy, "Oh my Notch! I feel so HAPPY for them! Is it a girl? Is it cute? Tell me please!" I kissed her cheek and said. "you got them all right..."

I walked into my room to take a nap. "AAAAHHH!" I woke up, screaming. Cupa ran in asking "whats wrong?" "Nightmare...I saw Shadow dead...Andr missing and the baby...oh Notch, the baby was being kidnapped." Cupa calmed me down. It felt too real...

**SHADOW POV**

Well..Andr and I have a daughter...no more sex. I walked into my room and saw Andr breast feeding our daughter. " Our daughter is special...not the fact that she is part enderman and part human...I feel something...

**( hey guys Anthony here, I am happy to say...HAPPY VALENTINES DAY! Yea Shadow and Andr had a kid...I talked with sifter21...I thank him for that idea...and I also thank apprrett99 for being cool...also I will ask sifter21 for more ideas...and i have been making most of my chapters into 1000 or more words...that's my goal for every chapter, BYE GUYS! )**


	8. Chapter 8: Andr's mom? Oh noes!

**ANDR POV**

It has been a couple months since my daughter, Angel was born. I had begun getting homesick and wanting to return to the end. The only problem was that Shadow was human, and my mother, the ender dragon wouldn't like him and possibly try to kill him. "Shadow?" I called out to him. " Yea? What is it, beautiful?" I picked up Angel and held her like a baby. "I've been getting homesick and wanting to return to the end. Can we go?" Shadow then thought about it for a second. " Well that means we have to leave everyone here, and the ender dragon will try to kill me...I'm not so sure, maybe we can go over and visit?"

After an hour, we packed food, clothing, and some materials to build a shelter and some weapons. Shadow led me to the nearest stronghold. Next to the end portal was a chest filled with eyes of ender. I got something out of my pocket. "What's that?" Shadow asked. " It's a special eye of ender I got from my mother." Shadow nodded, but asked " Who is your mother?" I sighed and placed all the eyes of ender in the end portal. " You'll soon find out." I said as i pushed him into the end and I followed.

**SHADOW POV**

I looked around and noticed I was in the end. Like the nether portal, it made me nauseous. I got up and searched for Andr and the baby. "Andr? Hello? Where are you?" I sat down and noticed another human, like person. I walked up to the person and It turned out to be a 30 year old woman. "WHO DARES TRESPASS ON MY LAND!" The lady screamed at me. She noticed the ender eyes Andr had sewn onto my hoodie. "Oh, your one of the them..." I didn't know what she meant but I quickly asked " Excuse me, but have you seen a woman around with a baby, weari-" She cut me off saying 'Yes, they are at my home." I was wondering why Andr would take the baby to a total strangers home! "May I go to your home as well? I'm close to her..."

I was lead to the lady's house, which was made of obsidian and end stone. I walked in and found Andr with Angel sitting there on a couch made of wool..." Hey Shadow...where were you?" I kissed her on the cheek and said " I was looking for you, if it wasn't for this lady, I wouldn't have found you." She looked at me with curiosity. " Her? Well that's my mom, the ender dragon." I was shocked in disbelief. Andr called out and to her mom." Mom! I want you to meet my boyfriend, Shadow." Andr's mom walked in. "So, this is him?" She asked. "M-mom, I have to tell you something...h-he is...human." Her mom's eyes widened and she then stabbed me with her nails.

**ANDR POV**

"MOM! STOP!" I screamed at her, as she stabbed Shadow in the gut. "How dare you bring a human into this dimension!" I was crying now. "Mom please stop, I love him alot!" She then lifted her hand and summoned enderman to her will. "Take this one away." She said, with happiness in her voice. "NO!" I yelled at the enderman. They surprisingly listened to me. "Why do you let him live, my daughter?" I Was still crying. "I love him and he is the best thing in my life."

After a while, I told her about Shadow. She was actually surprised that he knew I was a human enderman. I realized Shadow was regaining consciousness. I kissed him as he was waking up. My mother began speaking. " Look, I'm sorry for almost killing you and taking you away from your love..." I knew that I had to take Shadow to the normal world. "Mom, can I return to the overworld so me and my family can rest and so my boyfriend can recover?" She looked at me and nodded. "But, I'm going to need him for a while, I'll send him into the portal when I'm done.

I was wondering why she wanted him to stay. '_It couldn't be for sex, she's too old for him_' I thought. I walked to the portal with Angel and entered. As soon as I was home, I thought '_Wait! She's gonna torture and kill him!_' I turned and saw the portal was closed. I was furious with my mother. "NOOO!" I screamed in anger.

**SHADOW POV**

I looked at Andr's mom. "W-where's Andr?" I asked her. She looked at me with fire in her eyes. "Shut up you little shit!" I was surprised she would say that to me. " You may be my daughter's boyfriend, but that won't stop me from killing you!" I was scared now. I got up and ran, but she summoned more enderman to her will. "Get him!" she screamed at the enderman. I was looking for a window to jump through. None to be found. I had to outsmart the enderman and get to the door. I ran under two and juked the last one, as I made it to the door, I felt pain in my stomach. I looked down and noticed that the ender dragon had stabbed me with an iron sword...I fell unconscious.

later I woke up with the sword still in me. "Hold him down! He's awake!" I heard her yell. I felt enderman grab my arms and legs. I soon saw the ender dragon. "I've always wanted to see what a human tastes like." She said licking her lips. I then felt her rip a strip of flesh from my arm with her teeth." AAHHH!" I screamed in pain. "Mmm delicious." She said to me. I think your the first piece of human I've ever tasted.

**PYRO POV**

I was at home, with Cupa on top of me, kissing me, when I heard a knock from the door. Cupa got off me and I answered the door. "Hi Andr, how's Angel?" I asked. She was sad and I noticed it. "What's wrong?" I asked her. A tear trickled down her cheek. "My mother is torturing Shadow! She locked me out, Do you have any eyes of ender?" I Got some eyes of ender and ran out my house with Andr. I placed the eyes and we went through the portal...searching for Shadow

**A.N) Hey guys, it's Anthony here...been a long time since my last update...I thank sifter21 for this idea for my chapter...I have been busy with school and life...and next chapter will be what you guys want...the return of Sasha, the wither skellington. yea.. no more spoilers.. bye guys!**


	9. Chapter 9: An old enemy returns?

**PYRO POV**

Yet again, poor Shadow was in trouble, and yet again I had to save his ass AGAIN...As soon as I entered the end, I heard Shadow scream In pain. Oh Shadow...Andr led me to her mother, the ender dragon's house...I was puzzled at how she was human as well... Andr didn't know how to get Shadow out of her mother's house...I thought about setting TNT as a distraction...Holy hell, it worked like a charm. The ender dragon investigated the explosion herself. With that time period we nabbed Shadow, and escaped.

As we returned home, I left Shadow on my lab beds, like usual, and patched him up. I had noticed my lack of ghast tears and nether warts. I had to got to the nether. I left Andr, to take care of Shadow, while I was gone. I found the nether fortress were I found Shadow lying on the ground. I entered the fortress and got the nether warts and replanted them again, so I can return and harvest them again, since Shadow was a little bitch about going back to the nether.

**SASHA POV **

I was wandering around my favorite room, were I had Shadow. I was really bored and couldn't find anything to do. " Penelope!" I screamed. She was a friend of mine, and also witnessed me have my "fun" with Shadow. "I'm bored!" She just rolled her eyes at me. "If you want fun, a human entered through the portal." She said. I licked my lips and wondered if I should let this one live. "where?" I asked simply

**PYRO POV  
**

I had finished killing ghasts. I left the nether and returned to Shadow. Andr was sleeping next to Shadow. Honestly, it was really cute. I went upstairs to put the materials I gathered into a chest. I walked back down to Shadow and Andr. I walked over to Arrow's house and told him, along with Yurei to come see Shadow and Andr. They said it was adorable. The thing is, they don't know that Andr and Shadow have a daughter. I sent Arrow and Yurei back and I went to Shadow's house to get angel. The good thing was, She was asleep...

I put Angel with Andr, sleeping. Angel looked like she was 10, due to the increased aging. I walked up to Cupa and told her to look at them as well. She said to me, "They're adorable! Why can't we be like that?" I Smiled at her and said, "We haven't had sex yet...but I wont have sex unless you're ready." She smiled and we headed to bed. I was waken up in the morning by a loud crash in the lab. I ran down to see a tan skinned woman wearing clothes, like Yurei's, but they were grey instead of white. Her hair was black and she had fangs. She was looking over a sleeping Shadow, licking her lips.

I pinned her to the wall with a sword nearby. "Who the hell are you!?" I asked. Shadow and Andr woke up, and Shadow backed away in fear. " My sweet, sweet friend here hasn't told you?" She asked looking at Shadow. "Who the hell is this!?" Andr asked. "I'll explain later Andr, just don't get mad." I pushed this woman against the wall, harder. "Shadow? Is this the girl who...raped you!?" Andr shot a look at him, filled with anger. "Y-yes, t-that's her!" Andr slapped him across the face." I thought you were with me!?" I laughed a bit. "Andr, calm down, She RAPED him, and nearly killed him...nothing going on between them."

" Shadow, huh? That's a nice name..." she licked her lips. " I remember how you taste and feel." Shadow's face grew red. " Who are you!?" I screamed at her. "Let me get some of you and I might just tell you." She said seductively. "No! I will not have sex with you!" I screamed. Angel woke up to see this lady. "Shadow! You never told me you were going to have a daughter! I thought we had something special?" Shadow grew even more red. "N-no we did not, Sasha! Why do you keep coming for me?" Sasha looked at him lustfully. "Because I loved the way you felt inside me!" She tried jumping at him, but luckily, I caught Sasha. "leave him alone you sex crazed bastard!"

"Shadow! Go back home with Andr and Angel." Shadow listened and ran back to his home with his family. "Are we going to have some alone time?" Sasha asked. "What is wrong with you!?" I screamed at her. I threw her back into the portal, but I know she'll come back...

**SHADOW POV**

"You're going to have to explain!" Andr screamed at me. "I will don't worry I will when Pyro arrives." We waited 5minutes before we heard a knock on our door. I answered it to see Pyro, followed by Lizeth. "Hi Shadow." Lizeth said to me. "Hey Lizeth." Pyro walked to the living room, and sat down. I walked in as well. "Shadow, please explain who that was." I nodded. "That woman, was Sasha. Back in the nether, when we vacationed, she knocked me out and raped me, and almost killed me. She talked about how we were going to be together, but she threw me out instead, trying to watch me struggle. It was when Pyro found me that I was unconscious." " Then why didn't she have a kid as well?" Andr asked, with anger in her voice. Pyro looked at her and replied with. " Well, it may have not been accurate, but I did a test on his blood, and found out he has a low chance of fertilizing an egg, during sex...You, Andr, were lucky."

After Pyro had left I decided to Shower. I undressed, got in, and relaxed. Andr soon joined me. We were kissing each other passionately. Soon, out of all that, Lizeth walked in on us, noticed, and ran out in embarrassment. Andr and I didn't care. We continued, but we didn't have sex...

**A.N. ( Hey guys, Anthony here, I'm glad to say I have chapter 9 out. I thank some people in the reviews for the idea, I'll check back and see, Thank you guys and girls for reading. I Thank sifter21 for the original story. go check his story out. I also thank apprrett99 for being awesome. BYE GUYS!)**


	10. Chapter 10: A note from The author

** Not a chapter, just something I want to say!**

Hey guys, Anthony here. I just want to thank all the people who gave me a review on this story. your all wonderful people, and I will continue to make more chapters. If anyone has an Idea, go ahead and let me know. I will be updating this story, And my other one, "Unseen World" And I've been thinking about a left 4 dead 2 story. Also, sorry I haven't done anything lately. I've been busy with life, and School. well...Bye guys


	11. Chapter 11: More peoples :D

**FROST POV**

The sun was shining. The sky, clear. All was well...I had the urge to...burn something. I was a weird, wild type of person. I walked near a bunch of cows. '_I'm hungry..._' I thought. I approached the cows, ready to burn one. I set one on fire before I heard a voice behind me. "What's wrong with you, you sick bastard?" I turned and saw a brown haired woman, pale skin, 6,0a , with skimpy brown and white clothing, and big breasted. Double D's I think... I looked at her. "W-who are you?" I asked. She walked up to me, and examined me, walking a circle around me. "I honestly don't have a name..." I was surprised. "What are you doing out here?" She looked at me. "I'm protecting these cows...kind of like a Shepard, or farmer." I smiled at her. "Well, I have to go, I hope nothing happens to you." I began walking ...

When I returned home, I heard a knock on my door. I opened it, and saw that strange lady, who wasn't with the cows this time. "Hey. How'd you get he-" She cut me off. "I followed you home. I'm sorry. Who's houses are these?" She asked looking at Pyro's, Shadow's, and Arrow's house. "Those belong to my friends. The tree house belongs to him, Arrow." I said, pointing to him. "Oh my, he's cute." she exclaimed with a giggle. I smiled. "That's my good friend Shadow. He owns the cave house, with his girlfriend, Andr." She stared at him as well. "He's cute too!" She giggled more. I looked over as well. I saw Andr walk up...with a baby! I was really surprised. The kid looked 10 now. I called for Blazette. She looked over my shoulders. "Aww That's adorable. Starting a family, and living happily...Who's this?" She asked, looking at the strange woman. "I don't know. She has no name, and she seems to not know anything." I replied. "Would you like a name?" She nodded. Blazette and I began to think. "Aliyah?" I thought about it. "Sounds nice." Aliyah hugged us both. I blushed when I felt her breasts press against my chest. I let Aliyah get to know Blazette, while I went to talk to Arrow.

When I arrived he asked. "What's up?" He asked. "Dude! Andr and Shadow have a kid!" Arrow was really shocked. "Yurei?" He called. I saw her walk down the stairs. "Yes?" She asked. Arrow looked at me. "Uh? Andr and Shadow have a kid. A blonde 10 year old." Yurei was shocked, yet happy. "I have to go congratulate her!" She walked out...poor Andr.

**ANDR POV**

Shadow and I were relaxing enjoying each other and Angel. I heard a rapid knock and I heard Shadow sigh. "Why can't we ever get some fuc-...freakin time alone?" I smiled at him and giggled. I opened the door to see Yurei, who gave me a big hug. "Oh my Notch! I'm so happy for you!" Shadow was shocked. "H-How'd you find out?" "A little birdie named Frost. " She replied. I wasn't surprised. "I swear if you tell anyone..." Shadow said, thinking. "Never mind. Just don't tell anyone". Yurei nodded. "Thanks..." I said.

**PYRO POV**

I was in the forests near the snow biome, hunting for some food, constantly hearing wolves bark. I saw one and I scratched behinds its ears. It really liked it. I saw another wolf and did the same. "mmm That feels goood. " I heard a male voice. "Huh?" I was very surprised. "hello?" I said frantically. "down here." I heard the person, and looked down to see a male, wearing grey fur lined shorts, a small tank top like shirt, also grey. Had grey medium long hair, and his eyes. Silver, like Shadow's. "Who are you?" I asked, backing away from the stranger. "Name's Nexus." He smiled at me. I reached for his ears and lightly grabbed it. "H-hey! stop it! those are my ears!" He said, wincing in pain. I let go. "My bad..." I stepped back, thinking '_The fuck!? is he really part wolf?_' He looked at me, his greyish hair, with wolf eyes in them. '_Odd..._' "How old are you?" I asked. "15. I'm 15" I extended my arm towards him. He grabbed my hand, and I pulled him to his feet. He stumbled a bit, but got used to standing on two feet. "What are you doing here?" I asked him. "Hunting for food." I looked at him. "That's why I couldn't find any food. You wanna come live with me and my friends?" I asked. He nodded. "Sure! One thing. You got any bones?" I nodded and gave him one, and he started gnawing on it. I began walking and he followed me, continuing to gnaw on the skeleton bone.

As we arrived, I called Arrow. "Yea, bro?" he asked. he looked down and saw the wolf. "Who's this we have here?" He said, looking at Nexus. Yurei Showed up behind him. "W-who is that Pyro?" "Nexus. His name's nexus. Why are you so scared?" I asked. She was standing behind Arrow. "He's part wolf somehow." I explained. "No. I'm really sorry but no." Arrow said, as if he knew what I was going to ask. "Fine...He'll stay at my place."

I walked over to Shadow's house and knocked. Lizeth opened the door for me. "Hey Pyro" She smiled at me. "Hi." I replied. She noticed Nexus. "boy...You're a cute little doggy." She said smiling. Nexus was blushing. She began to scratch his ears. "T-that feels gooood.." He tilted his head slightly to the side Lizeth was scratching. "Shadow?" I called out. I walked down and saw Andr making out with Shadow on the couch. Luckily Angel was asleep. "Don't wake the baby" I said, giving a smirk. He nodded and picked Andr up bridal style and walked to his room, locking the door. '_Oh Shadow..._'

**we discovered which wasn't a girl. if you haven't known Sifter21 put his story:Mob Talker Romance on hold. I am continuing mine though...I hoped you guys like the chap. The lemon has been removed and will be in another chapter, with the request of TheShadowHeroes. I'm here to please, I guess bye guys :D!**


	12. Chapter 12: Blade

**SASHA POV **

The nerve of that bastard. Shadow's friend had sent me back into the nether. Luckily, I found another piece of bait. I noticed a man walking around with gold hair, Yellow eyes, black and gold hooded t-shirt, dark grey shorts, and black sneakers. He wasn't a wither skeleton or an enderman. He was a villager! Black smith, to be exact. I stalked him, until I found out where he came from. I then got a good look at the man. Damn... he looked yummy!

The man was hunting blazes and after a while, He looked tired...My time to strike. I approached the man, his back turned to me. "Yoohoo" I called out, and as he turned to look I pounced him. "What the Nether!? get off!" The man yelled. " No-No, Big boy." He looked at, and stared at me. I gave him a lustful look. "If y-you get off, I'll do anything for you! Anything, but have sex with you!" I got off him. "What's your name, boy?" "B-Blade. My name is Blade. What's yours?" He asked me. "Nothing important. Where's the nearest nether portal." He was shaking. "F-follow me."

After a 15 minute walk, he led me to the village's nether portal. As soon as we entered I grabbed his arm and dragged him outside the Village. "W-what are you do-" I cut him off by smashing my lips into his. He was surprised and didn't do anything until a minute after. It was really passionate, too. We broke away gasping for air. " Thanks, boy, but you'll need to do more than help into the real world. " He backed up. "H-How old are you?" He asked me. "26" I replied. "I-I'm 20." He said. I dragged him into the woods. "Have you ever seen a giant tree around?" He nodded. "About 95 blocks west from here..." He reached into his pocket and pulled out his compass. 'Straight ahead" He said. I began walking, dragging him by his hand. I ran fast. Blade Could barely keep up. My heart was beating really fast when I got a glimpse of Shadow's friend's tree house. I got Blade into the open. "Help me get my ex." He looked at me. "What happened?" I looked at him, giving him a convincing sad look. "A girl, wearing black, with purple eyes, and brown hair took my boyfriend. I needed to get him back before something bad happens!" I lied, almost fake crying.

"Okay!" He said. I walked him to Shadow's house. I broke through the door, as his girlfriend was walking. "Blade! Get her!" I Yelled "Shadow! Help!" The lady screamed, but after that, he muffled her. Shadow ran into the room. "Hello there Shadow." I said in a sexy seductive voice. "What the fuck, Sasha!" He yelled. he tried getting his girl, but I pinned him. "I haven't felt your touch in a long time... I've waited long enough. Explore my insides again, or my friend Blade here will RAPE your girl." Shadow struggled more. "Andr!" he screamed in rage. Andr looked at us, tears rolling down her face. "SHADOW! PLEASE LET ME GO! "Andr screamed, sobbing at the same time. "I swear to Notch! You touch my girl, I will rip you limb from limb ans set your ass on fire!" He screamed in rage. "Blade, or what ever it is, let her go! That's my girlfriend! I love her with all my heart!." He screamed...

**BLADE POV**

I was holding Andr, watching Sasha slowly strip Anthony. I came to a conclusion. I let Andr free and tackled Sasha off. Shadow ran towards Andr, in his boxers. " What the fuck! I was close to getting my man again!" Sasha screamed in rage. "No...You were trying to rape him. If he did care for you, he wouldn't have talked about loving Andr, or being pissed..." I turned, right as Shadow socked me in the face, knocking me out...

Later I woke up in a chair. "Huh?" I groaned...I then felt someone smack me across the face. I looked up to see that "Shadow" Guy and his friends. Sasha was tied to a chair, muffled with a cloth. "What the fuck were you doing!?" Shadow yelled at me. "I was told Sasha was taken away from you by Andr...She is very convincing..." I replied. " Well then...I thought I was going to have to beat it out of you..." one of his friends said. Shadow grabbed my neck and sunk his nails into me, not enough to meake me bleed though. "You touch my beautiful girl again, and I'll tear this out and watch you bleed out slowly.." He said to me. I was set free. I walked outside and saw Sasha get thrown out. "Thanks boy, but too bad you wont get any of this sweet ass..." She walked off.

**SHADOW POV**

I walked home and held Andr close to me. She was still a little scared. I was whispering in her ear "It's okay. I'm here. I love you. Nothing's going to happen" Over and over again. I was a little scared too, but I loved my beautiful girl. I was atleast 20 by then and so was she. She fell asleep in my arms... In the morning I woke up and cooked us breakfast. Lizeth walked out of her room and walked upstairs. "sup. Watcha cookin?" She asked. "eggs, steak, and some cake for Andr." Lizeth hugged me. "You ok?" I asked. She looked at me, tears rolling down her face. She then jumped up and kissed my cheek. "Thank you so much Shadow. You're one of the most important people in my life. I remember when you saved me in the minshaft. " She hugged me tighter, crying tears of joy and happiness. I Hugged back. Andr walked up and saw us. She noticed Lizeth crying, and didn't mind.

After breakfast I walked over with Lizeth to meet that 15 year old wolf boy. Lizeth was 15 as well... I knocked on Pyro's door. Nexus, the wolf answered. "Hello Shadow! Hi Cutie!" He said. Lizeth blushed. I went downstairs to talk to Pyro. Nexus and Lizeth were talking last time I heard...

**A/N Hey guys! Anthony here. With a new character...mostly side character. He wont show up that much :/ Other than that, Lizeth and Nexus...Sounds cute :3 Hope you enjoyed the chapter :D**


	13. Chapter 13: I know you

**A/N Hey guys Anthony here...I wanted to put the author's note at the top to explain what's happening. Najee PM'd me and he wanted to know if I could put his OC Najmi. I don't know how many chapters he'll be in...Hope you enjoy!**

**ANDR POV**

I couldn't sleep tight for a day or two. "It's okay. I'm here..." Shadow said, holding me close. I always felt safe in his arms. "I love you. I won't ever let that happen to you ever again." He said, kissing my forehead. I was almost crying. Both out of joy because of his devotion to me, and out of fear, because I didn't want anything like this to happen to me again... Angel was asleep, down in her bed. I looked at Shadow. "Shadow? I love you too." I pinned him, kissing him passionately. "mmm..." I loved it. He slipped in his tongue and explored my mouth. I began playing with his tongue. After a minute, we broke away, gasping for air. " That was an amazing kiss." I said. "I agr-" I cut him off again, kissing him, this time me slipping in my tongue. I wrapped my arms around his neck. Another amazing minute passed, and we broke away, gasping for air. " I love you more than anything in the world." I began to remove his shirt. "Shadow..." I said, seductively licking his neck. He began removing my jacket. I threw his shirt aside, after he removed my jacket. "You've still got that amazing hourglass body of yours." He said, kissing my cheek and undoing my bra. I hugged him, pressing my small breasts against his chest. "Mmmm..." I heard Shadow. He was getting hard. I felt the bulge in his pants getting harder.

He slowly and seductively removed my skirt, leaving my stockings and panties on. I got up and removed his pants, revealing his black boxers. I pinned him again, grinding against him. "Mmmm you like?" I asked, as he removed my stockings and lacy purple panties. "Alot" He replied, smiling. I removed his boxers, revealing his fully erected cock. He entered me slowly. "mmm" I moaned. I placed my hands on his chest and began riding slowly. "Sh-Shadow. You feel amazing!" I picked up the speed. "Aahh! A-Andr! I love you!" "I love you too!" I pulled him into a kiss. I rode faster and faster. " Mmmph! Mmmmph!" I was moaning in the kiss, as was he. We broke away, gasping, me screaming in pleasure. "AAHHH! SHADOW!" "A-ANDR! I'M GOING TO-!" I was drooling a bit. I loved this so much! "AAAHHHH!" I screamed. Shadow came into me. "AAAHHH! A-ANDR!" He maned, loudly.

I collapsed on him, and he held me close, still in me. " I love you, Andr" He said, kissing my cheek. " I love you too. Goodnight. sweet dreams." We held each other close and fell asleep.

**SHADOW POV**

In the morning, I woke up before Andr. I gently flipped us, so she was laying down. I grabbed my clothes and dressed, going down to check on Angel. She was sleeping, but before I left, I heard a cute yawn. "daddy!" She said, extending her arms to hug me. I hugged her and picked her up. We walked upstairs and I made her some eggs. "Daddy? Can we go on a walk?" I nodded. Andr woke up after Angel finished her breakfast. I made her some eggs, steak, and some chocolate milk. "Angel and I are going for a walk in a bit. Wanna come with us?" She hugged me. "I'd love to." She said. "Yay! mommy's coming too!"

After breakfast we packed some food, water, some wood, and iron. "Let's go" I said, smiling sweetly. As we walked out Angel would run ahead. "Angel? Stay close please." Andr said. "Ok mommy" We continued walking. Angel ran up ahead again. "Angel? Come here. " No reply..." Angel? Now..." I said a little worried. Still no reply. "Angel! Come here now!" I yelled, really scared. I was about to run towards the direction Angel ran in, but she came running to me, smiling, laughing.

"Daddy! The strange man knows mommy!" I looked at Andr. She looked at me confused. "Who?" Andr asked. "I don't know!" She said, smiling. "Can you show us this man?" I asked. She nodded and began walking ahead of us. " Andr!" We heard a voice call out from behind. We turned to see this male, around our age. He looked at me, giving me a cold look. "Shadow..." I looked at him, shocked. '_how the hell does he know my name!?_' I thought. "Mommy! Daddy! This man knows you two?" He looked VERY shocked. "Andr!? What the fuck!? That's your brother!" He yelled. "Don't you fuckin dare yell at my girl! I'll fuckin beat your ass right now!" I yelled in anger. " Fuck you Shadow!...What happened to you Andr? Your make up, breast size, hair color." I was really pissed and I tried socking him in the face. I swung the punch and nailed his cheek. He didn't seem too affected. "DON'T YOU FUCKING CRITICIZE MY GIRL!" I yelled in anger. He got up and socked me in the face. I swore I lost a tooth or two. "Shadow!" Andr yelled, running towards me. "I'll fucking finish you right now..."

**NAJMI POV**

After being sent through this strange portal, I appeared in this strange world, next to a burnt village. " I need to find Andr, or Lone or somebody..." I said to myself. I walked into a forest and noticed a little girl, around 10 running towards me. " Hello, mister!" She said excitedly. "Hello. have you seen Andr or Lone? They love me alot. " She nodded. " you're looking for mommy?" She asked. I didn't know what that meant, but I nodded. "Follow me." She said. I obeyed. I soon saw Andr and her little annoying guardian brother Shadow. But these two looked a bit different. Andr had B-cups instead of D's. Reddish brown hair, and no make up. Shadow had black hair and sliver eyes... I walked up to them and questioned them. "Mommy! Daddy! This man knows you two?" I was very shocked. '_Incest!? What the fuck!?_'

**A/N hey guys Anthony here. new chap during the week :D I got a request from The all mighty Najee himself ( as I said above :3) Hope you guys liked it :D I'm posting a new poll on my account...It's about me staying on fanfiction or not. It's all up to you guys.  
**


	14. Chapter 14: Explanations :D

**NAJMI POV**

I walked over to Shadow. He was really weak. "Who the hell are you!" Andr screamed at me, almost crying. "stop pretending, Andr.." I said, annoyed. " I'M NOT PRETENDING!" She screamed. Shadow rose up. "Who the fuck are you, and how do you know us!?" I sighed in annoyance again. " I'm tired of your acting..." Shadow approached me. "If I was somebody you know, wouldn't I have at least won against you?" I was shocked a bit. "You're right. Who are you, and where am I?" Shadow looked at me. " It's obvious that I'm Shadow, and this is my girlfriend Andr. Come with us.." I followed Shadow

After a while, his friend "Pyro" I think it was did some tests on me. "Holy shit!" He said, walking in. " you've got traces of Enderman, vampire, and fuckin nature!" He looked at me in amazement. "How?" He asked. I explained to him my story. From being sucked into that purple cube on earth, all the princesses, sex with lone, the monster games, Anja and her family, along with the other vampires. Everything.

"Fuck...You must have been through a lot..." Shadow said in amazement. "No kidding..." I said. "sorry for mistaking you as two other people. I knew a princess Andr. She was tough, beautiful, but she was a bit abusive. The ender dragon made Andr a brother named Shadow. I thought that was you two. And your daughter? I swore you two had sex." Andr and Shadow Blushed. "Yea we did, but in no way are we related to each other..." Shadow spoke up. "So those princesses that want you in them...they are really monsters in human skins?" I nodded, wishing he hadn't said that. "yea, but they are really affectionate..." I replied. "sorry...Now about getting you home." Shadow walked outside.

**BLADE POV**

" look man, for all it's worth, I'm fuckin sorry...Sasha persuaded me. I didn't know her deal...Crazy bitch." Shadow shrugged. "Yeah, I agree. She kept me in the nether for a while, using me as her personal toy..." He said, a bit of fear in his voice. " Look, I came here because I need help." "What is it? Guards after ya?" I nodded. " Got this figured for me, but what the hell... your new name will be Dante..." He said... '_Holy shit...He's got this all planned out!_' I thought. "ok then!" I said, smiling. "Don't you ever give me that look again...You need to act more serious..." He said, in an annoyed tone. I nodded. "Now...Go home..." He said. I walked home.

**ANDR POV**

I was talking to Najmi... He told me about Andr from his world. "So...What's earth like?" I asked him. "Oh, a lot like minecraftia, but more technology, humans, and...problems. There are no princesses, and everything isn't cubed..." He said, sounding a little homesick. "It sounds wonderful!" I said, smiling. He shrugged. I noticed a strange particle effect come off of him. I soon heard voices in my head. '**_S_**_**uffer with me. suffer with me. Suffer with **_**me!**' I heard. I shook my head. "Najmi?" I called out "Yea?" "When you were there, did you hear voices in your head?" I asked, worried. "No, not at all. Why?" He replied. "Nothing...It just seems as if your constantly dealing with losing your sanity." I walked off. '_**Beat them all! Beat them all! Make them suffer! make them**_** suffer**' I heard it again. I walked to my house and fell asleep.

When I woke up, I saw some enderman particles come off me. This I could control. I looked around and saw shadow laying next to me. He was smiling in his sleep. I hugged him and would just lay there. '_**Take him! Take**_** him!**' Then the voices went on again, but this time it was different. '_** Show him that your the boss! Show him your**_** love!**' This was really strange, but at the same time, I felt an urge. I shook Shadow awake. "What happened Andr? He asked in astonishment. "Why?" I asked, curious of what he's talking about. "N-nevermind." He got up and dressed. I got up and walked to the living room, where I saw Lizeth and Nexus kissing and saying sweet things to each other. It was adorable.

Najmi came over for lunch. He looked at me. "Andr? You seem a bit different. Here. try lifting the couch." He said. I walked over to the couch and lifted one side with barely any trouble. Usually I was too weak to lift it. I was surprised. "I see..." Najmi said. "Andr? I think some of the ender magic got into you. " I thought so as well... " Yea... I saw particles come off of you, and the way you left purple spit where ever you touched. " He looked at me shocked. " It's okay Andr, you'll only get stronger from this. I'll have Pyro run some tests on me to help find a way to reverse it." He said walking out.

***time skip***

A week ahd passed since Najmi arrived. I had awoken from last night. "You awake, beautiful?" Shadow called, walking in. "Oh my..." He said staring at me. "What?" I asked. He grabbed a mirror. I looked different. I had bigger breasts. I was a bit taller, and my eyes...They were glowing bright. I got up. " Damn..." Shadow said, adoring my body. "You like?" I said in a seductive tone, giving an evil smirk. "A lot." He said. "Good" I said, pinning him to the bed.

**LIZETH POV**

I was in my room. Nexus lay with me. We'd been planning on having sex, but we're only 15. I walked into the kitchen to see both the most horrifying and funniest thing: Shadow and Andr having sex. The thing was, Andr was going rough on him. Sinking her nails into his back. Biting his neck. I could tell he was in pain,but he carried on. I ran back into my room. There, Nexus was sleeping like a baby. Adorable. I got in and cuddled with him. I woke up later to see Nexus gone. I walked out and he was staring at Shadow and Andr, his mouth agape. They were still going at it. I looked at the time. "Holy shit...They've been going for about 2-3 hours!" I exclaimed. I grabbed Nexus and left, locking his front door... Disturbing isn't it.

**A/N Hey! Anthony here! I got the suggestion of Andr getting stronger and changing a bit from Najee. What am i to disappoint my readers. I am coming up with a new story! YAY! Again, I like to do requests for people :3hoped you all enjoyed! **


	15. Chapter 15: Good bye!

**ANDR POV**

Today seemed like a good day to visit Pyro. He'd just discovered a bar near the woods. We were all going to go. We had Frost and Blazette take care of Angel while we were getting ready. Najmi was still with us at the time. I walked up to Shadow. He looked at me with a bit of fear in his eye. Maybe it was from last night? I enjoyed it with him. "Turn and lift up your shirt..." he did as I asked I saw all the claw marks and saw some bite marks on his neck, as well as scratch marks on his back. "C-Can I put my shirt down?" he asked. I nodded and he put down his shirt. "That was some amazing rough sex." I said. Shadow shook. "I have to agree." He said, kissing my cheek. I smiled "you ready?" He asked. "Yup" I replied.

As we walked out, I saw someone staring. I teleported and grabbed him. "What are you looking at?" I asked him in a threatening voice. "I w-wont hurt you!I'm looking for some gold ingots!" He said, scared. "Who are you?" I asked. "I'm Ika!" He said. He had light blue clothing. He wore a light blue jacket, a dark blue hat like mine, but his had squid eyes, and blue shorts. He was barefoot. "Need a drink?" I asked, wanting to kill him now. Ever since I got the ender power from Najmi, I've been ready to kick anyone's ass. I was obviously stronger. Even Shadow was a bit scared. I enjoy having rough sex with him, since I'm dominant, and he's weaker. I licked my lips looking at Shadow. He didn't notice.

Ika had led us to the bar. As soon as we arrived, I grabbed Shadow's arm, and dragged him inside. Many people were watching, but I didn't care. Pyro, Arrow, Yurei, and Cupa followed. We proceeded to get drunk. I saw Najmi there too...On the floor, passed out. He had too many vodka shots. I laughed, as I continuously toyed with my boyfriend. He was drunk as well, but he didn't seem to care. "Oh Shadow" I whispered in his ear seductively. I felt strong again. I dragged him to the bathroom. I walked and noticed Yurei making out with Arrow, and Cupa drunk, singing with Pyro. Ika...was scared. I was about to get wasted Shadow in the bathroom, when I saw Pyro break a bottle and threaten Ika. It turned into a bar fight. Since I had the magic in me, I was able to sober up. I grabbed Ika by the neck and slammed him down int the floor, breaking his neck. Shadow looked in awe, when *BAM!* He got socked in the face. He fell unconscious. I grabbed the man, and broke his arm and laughed. A man walked in with a golden sword. "Where's the squid!?" He yelled. I pointed to Ika, who was still alive somehow. The man began stabbing him, and the rest of us continued our bar fight.

After an hour, Pyro had a broken nose, Shadow a bruise, Arrow almost got laid. Cupa and Yurei? They chose never to drink again. I walked my poor Shadow home. I saw the man with the golden sword behind us. "Um, excuse me. Stop following me!" I yelled at the man. He walked away. I proceeded to beat the hell out of the hostile mobs we passed on our way home.

**PYRO POV**

That was a crazy bar fight! I helped Cupa home, as she did the same with me. We were still a bit tipsy. I walked inside. I grabbed Cupa and pulled her int a kiss. She kissed back, both of us holding each other close. We pulled away from the kiss, and I decided t try my move on Cupa. I began unzipping her jacket, but she stopped me. "N-no...please" She said. I was amazed at how Andr let Shadow have sex with her, but how Cupa wants to take here time. I guess people are different... "I'm sorry..." I said, hugging her. We cuddled in bed and fell asleep...

In the morning, we got word from Najmi that he could relieve Andr of her powers. I walked with Najmi to Shadow's house. Najmi grabbed Andr's Shoulders and I began to see an aura emit from both. Najmi let go, and Andr stumbled back. She looked like her old self. I smiled as Shadow began kissing her. Najmi smiled as well. "Before I really knew who you guys were, I saw these two, and instantly thought it was incest. I am sorry for being rude and barging in like that." Andr looked at him. "I-It's okay..."

I walked outside where I was supposed to meet Najmi. I build a portal out of Lapis Lazuli blocks. I lit it, and there appeared a grey portal. "It should lead you home." He jumped through. I smiled, and destroyed the portal. Lizeth and Nexus walked put of Shadow's house, kissing, being the cute couple they are. Aliyah was herding more cows for food, Blade/Dante was out hunting. '_Looks like a settlement to me.._' I thought. Shadow Explained all that happened to Andr, but she pounced him. The only thing I heard was; "It's okay... I'll go rough from now on.." I almost burst out laughing. I continued to watch everyone. Blazette and Frost, Shadow and Andr, Yurei and Arrow, I saw little Angel running around, smiling...

I walked to Cupa. I saw her waiting for me in bed. I got in and kissed her..."Pyro..." I heard her whisper. "Let's make love." I was very surprised. I looked at her. She stared deeply into my eyes, and I saw her lust filled eyes. "Please...I love you."...

**A/N Whiskershin here! :D I am sorry for uploading it sooo late. It's summer and I'm lazy. I will write this summer. My brother has summer school, so I can write privately all I want ! I hoped you liked the chap! and sadly... no more Najmi in this story**


	16. Chapter 16: Man I wish I had a horse

**PYRO POV**

**Warning. Lemon. If you don't want to read, skip until you see more bold lettering. **

I kissed Cupa. She then pulled herself on top of me, wrapping her arms gently around my neck. I could tell she loved the kiss. "mmm" Was all I heard. We broke away, gasping for air. "Cupa? Why do you want to have sex with me?" I asked. She looked at me and kissed my cheek. "Because of how much of a wonderful person you are. You healed my leg, took us in, and especially, you're the best." I smiled. I knew I loved Cupa. From the start. She pinned me. "It's okay Pyro. I love you." I smiled. " I love you too, Cupa. I always have." She smiled at me as well. I then felt her remove my green shirt, revealing my bare chest. I couldn't just sit there.. I unzipped her jacket, and removed it, throwing it aside. I stared at her body, she didn't have a bra on, to cover her B-cups. She blushed, when stared. "P-Pyro...Please don't stare" She said out of embarrassment. I smirked and grabbed them. "ah!" She squealed out of surprise. I began massaging her breasts. "P-Pyro... That feels good." She said, obviously feeling pleasure. Drool was slowly dripping down her chin. I then stopped.

She then started undoing my pants. I stopped my treatment. She had my belt unbuckled, and my pants were down. I finished removing my pants, and threw them aside. I looked at Cupa, and she smirked. "You're excited." She said, rubbing the tent in my boxers. "m...mm That feels good." I said while she was still rubbing me slowly. I reached for Cupa's shorts and pulled them down, revealing her green panties. Her panties were soaked. I smirked as I started rubbing the wet spot on her panties. "P-Pyro. T-That feels good..." She said, tilting her head to the left. I flipped us and I was on top. In control... I smirked as I leaned in. "Pyro..." She said, removing my boxers. She took them off, and threw them on the ground."Oh my! Y-You're so big!" She said, reaching for my member.

"Be gentle with me." She whispered. I nodded and inserted the tip. "Are you ready?" I asked. She nodded. I gave a large thrust, breaking past her hymen. "AAAH!" She yelled, wincing as I pulled myself out slowly. "Y-You okay?" I asked. "She nodded hugging me close. "It just hurt a bit." She whispered. "I'm sorry Cupa. I don't ever want to hurt you." I said lovingly.

"I'm ready Pyro..." She said, smiling sweetly. I inserted only the tip, and went in slowly. "mmm" I heard Cupa. My member was fully inside her. I then began thrusting slowly, getting more dominant every minute, until we were in the "missionary position". I was thrusting faster and faster. " Ahh! Aaah! Aaahh! P-Pyro! That f-feels amazing!" I heard moan. I was moaning out loud as well. "Aaaaah! I love you Cupa!" I yelled. "I love you too!" I heard her yell. "Pyro! T-This feels sooo Good!" I thrusted faster and faster. "Aahh!" I heard Cupa. "A-Amazing! I Love you!" I thrusted faster. "I-I Love you too!" I replied. "AAAAHH! I'm close!"I yelled. "AAHH! " I heard her scream in pleasure.

After a couple more thrusts I came. "AAAHHH!" We both yelled. I collapsed on top of Cupa, panting, holding her close. "How was it?" I asked in between breaths. "It hurt in the beginning, but it felt amazing!" She said, hugging me. We cuddled and fell asleep...

**End of lemon **

In the morning I decided to take Cupa on an adventure. I packed food, water, and a bit of supplies, and I walked over to Shadow's house, and knocked on the door. Lizeth opened the door, next to her was Nexus. "Is Shadow home?" I asked. "Yeah...He's in the shower, with Andr. I heard her moaning, and I'm pretty sure they're _doing it_." She replied. Frost, Blazette, and Aliyah showed up. "Yo, Pyro. Thanks for everything. I'm moving back to the nether with my Blazette. Keep an eye on Aliyah if she stays here." He said. "Wait!" Nexus yelled. Frost turned at looked at him. "Yeah?" he asked, "Can I go with you?" Nexus asked. Lizeth was pissed at Nexus already. She didn't mind him leaving. Frost smiled. 'Sure!" They walked off, into the caves and into the nether portal. "Lizeth. You okay?" I asked. She smiled too. "I'm a bit relieved to have him away...Now if you excuse me, I have to try and get another boyfriend. She smiled. She was 16. Shadow was 19, and Andr was 20. Lizeth walked to the bathroom undressing! She opened the door and entered. I heard a yell and I walked out laughing. I smiled at how pissed Andr would be.

I smiled and walked Cupa to the jungles, and we discovered a jungle temple. i got some emeralds, and made Cupa some green jewelery. She loved it!. I smiled, as we walked into the plains, only to hear a strange creature. I looked around, until we saw a tall creature. It was Golden furred, Tall, golden mane. I was astonished. It approached, and Cupa was scared, and hid behind me. I drew my sword ready to kill the creature. It walked towards me. I was about to slice what ever it was into some pork chops. "Stop!" I heard a man yell. "This is an astonishing creature, known as a horse!" The man exclaimed. "It's pretty harmless, and you can ride it to get to destinations faster!" The man exclaimed, placing a saddle on the horse. "Here. one on the house." He threw a saddle to me, and rode the horse out of sight. I saw another one, and saddled it up. Me and Cupa began riding the horse. It was amazing!

We returned home, and Arrow was approaching with Yurei, Both had their bow ready. "It's okay. These things are friendly." I said, smiling. Arrow then trusted me, and we began talking about horses. Today was an amazing day!...

**Hi guys! Whiskershin here. I gots a new chapter. This one has the PyroXCupa lemon :3 and the introduction of horses (which I personally find annoying :I) Yeah. I hoped you like the chap :D**


	17. Chapter 17: Only just a dream

**SHADOW POV**

I woke up in the morning, in bed with Andr...I looked over and saw Lizeth. I sighed... '_Wild night_' I thought. I tried my best not to have intercourse with Lizeth. Though she tried having sex with me, I refused. Andr was watching slyfuly. A test? I didn't know... All I know was that today was my day. I began cleaning, checking if we had clean cups and plates, ingredients, food. I lost my train of thought when I heard "Shadow? What's up with you?" She asked, watching me clean frantically. "I-It's a surprise. " I said, smiling nervously. I continued cleaning.

Later that day, I had finished cleaning. I began making cake batter, food, I set out some alcoholic drinks. I was almost done when I heard Lizeth. "Oooh. Beer, vodka, wine, and most importantly, tequila." She said, looking at me, licking her lips. "Y-You're too young to drink.." I said, cleaning more. "What are you doing all this work for?" She asked. "It's a surprise." I said. She stopped me, and backed me up against a wall. "You can tell me." I darted to the side, away from her. "Lizeth...stop." I say, annoyed. I smiled, looking at my clean house. Pyro, Arrow, Yurei, and Cupa should be arriving soon. I smiled.

After a while no-one showed up. All I had here was Andr and Lizeth. I was alone. I put the cake, covered it in icing, and and put some writing on it, still expecting everyone else to arrive. I set up some of Pyro's favorite drinks, Arrow's beer pong, and made some more games, and I set up a '7 minutes in heaven'. I was ready to have a really good time.

Apparently, I was the only one to have a good night. I walked to my room, almost crying. Andr noticed I was sad... She layed in bed with me, and hugged me. We both fell asleep...

**LIZETH POV**

I noticed Shadow was sad. I got sad seeing him like this. I walked over to see what all the fuss was about. "Talk to me about it..." Was all I heard, walking past Andr's room. I was dead on the inside. I'd never seen Shadow like this before. I walked outside, noticing Pyro walking around, nothing to do. "Lovely night isn't it?" He asked me. "Yeah...I guess so.." "What's wrong?" He asked. "N-nothing." I said, putting on a fake smile. "Where's Arrow?" I asked. "Him? Being a lazy ass..." He replied. "Thanks..." I said, walking to Arrow's home. I talked to Yurei, and the headed back home.

When I walked in, I decided to eat some of the cake Shadow made. I looked at it. It had writing on it, which said...OH MY NOTCH! It's Shadows birthday! I ran to his room to see he cried himself to sleep. He was sad because he didn't have anyone to celebrate. His friends were being lazy, and didn't care. They'd forgotten about him... He'd be turning 20 today. A tear rolled down my face. I entered the bed with Shadow. "Happy birthday, Shadow...

I woke up in the morning, and saw Shadow not in the bed. I got up and walked to the living room. He looked even sadder. "It's okay Shadow..." I said, hugging him. He burst out into tears, hugging me. This is honestly the first time I've seen him cry. "I'll wait here all day for Pyro and Arrow. Okay?" I told him. He nodded. I quickly slipped a peck onto his cheek, hugging him.

All day had gone by, and yet I didn't see anyone but us two. Before the day was over, I saw Pyro and Arrow bust in.. We began the celebration. Drinking, eating, playing music. I saw everyone there! I smiled at the sight. I saw Yurei, Cupa, Pyro, Arrow, Shadow, Andr, and finally me, drunk. I smiled, wondering what the hell was happening. I jumped on Shadow, and began removing his clothes... He didn't fight back! Hurray for alcohol...

After a while I realized. Something was wrong. Everything felt the same. I looked outside. The time hadn't changed from morning. I ran around. The animals looked disoriented. I tried speaking, but couldn't. This didn't feel real at all... "Shadow!" Was the only thing I could speak. I yelled for him multiple time before. I went back to reality.

I shot up, looking around. I looked at the clock. Its atleast 3:30 PM. I realized I was in Shadow's bed still. I got up and walked to the living room to see Shadow, depressed, tears rolling down his face..." Shadow?" I asked him. He looked up at me, and hugged me. I hugged back surprised. I expected it to be like what I saw... Everyone coming in for his birthday.

Later that day, it was around the time Everyone showed up in that "vision" I had. I looked at the door, really perky and happy...No one burst through. No Arrow or Yurei, or Pyro. Nobody. Only people here were me, him and Andr. I hugged him tightly. He got up, and grabbed a bottle, opened it, and began drinking. "Shadow?" I said to him. "This is the 2nd time it's happened. They forgot about their brother..." He said. I cried with him for the rest of the day. "Happy birthday Shadow..." I managed to whisper. Andr walked in and comforted him. Not really a "happy" birthday... "I love you Shadow." I heard Andr. Turns out that vision I had, was only a dream. I looked at Andr. "I love you, too Shadow..." I confessed... Shadow and I cried the rest of the day...

**A/N Hey guys. Whiskershin here. I brought up Shadow's 20th birthday. Now he's as old as Andr. Sadly, everyone forgot about him. My birthday was on the 25th of June. Hope you all liked this chapter... I kinda liked it myself...**


End file.
